


[podfic] The Knight Checkmate

by chancecraz, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2018, AU of an AU, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Just Stab Palpatine 2kForever, Podfic, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancecraz/pseuds/chancecraz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Obi-Wan was telling the truth. He might have been drunk at the time, but he was telling the truth.





	[podfic] The Knight Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UstolemyNAME](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Knight Checkmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986160) by [chancecraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancecraz/pseuds/chancecraz). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Just Stab Palpatine 2kForever, AU of an AU, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:09:05

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_The%20Knight%20Checkmate_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0452.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
